


Stick By Each Other

by futuristicjazzhands



Series: Little!Jake [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 5.12 spoilers, Anxiety, Daddy!Ray, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa!Kevin, Thumb-sucking, little!Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuristicjazzhands/pseuds/futuristicjazzhands
Summary: After the events of Safe House, little Jake may have a little bit of separation anxiety





	Stick By Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I was on the fence about what to do with Amy in this fic. I really love her and Jake together, so I decided that they're still engaged in my stories. Amy just isn't the Mommy type and is fine leaving that to Ray and Kevin. Anyways, this week's episode inspired me, so here we go!

After finally taking Seamus Murphy down for good, Raymond and Kevin had expected Jake to spend some time with them. He’d spent the last two months cooped up in a house without the chance to be little and blow off steam. He desperately needed time with his daddy and papa, and that need was more mutual than Kevin or Raymond were letting on.

 

So when Amy brought Jake that evening and he was clearly already little and practically bouncing up and down with excitement, it was no surprise. He was greeted with warm hugs. Raymond embraced him first, petting his hair as he said, “Hello, little one.”

 

Jake nuzzled Raymond’s shoulder, “Hi, Daddy…”

 

Kevin hugged Jake next. By all means, they should be sick of each other, and when Jake was big, they were. But this was little Jake, and Kevin hadn’t seen him in a long time. Kevin held him close, kissing his head, “I’ve missed you, dear.”

 

“Missed you too, Papa,” Jake replied, clinging onto Kevin tightly like he might disappear any second. He whined when Papa eventually pulled back, trying to keep the hug going as long as he could. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t been little in far too long, or that he’d spent too much time with Kevin and felt strange being apart now, or just maybe it was the reality that they could’ve lost Kevin finally catching up to him, but Jake wanted to be as close to his papa as he could be.

 

Kevin didn’t try to pull away again, but said, “Jacob, say goodbye to Ms. Santiago.”

 

Jake hesitated, but let the hug end. He turn back to Amy, who was standing close to Ray and talking quietly. He tugged on her sleeve, “Bye bye, Amy…”

 

Amy smiled at him and kissed his cheek, “Bye, Jake. Have fun and I’ll see you on Monday, okay?”

 

Jake nodded, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” She turned to Ray, “Call me if anything happens.”

 

Ray opened the door for her, “I will. Goodbye, Detective Santiago.” Once Amy had left, Ray took Jake’s hand in his and said, “Let’s get you in your play clothes.”

 

Jake didn’t respond, looking over his shoulder at Kevin as Ray led him up the stairs. Kevin didn’t follow them, instead heading off in the other direction to the kitchen. Jake’s stomach twisted as he lost sight of Kevin, and Jake thought he might throw up or cry or both. He didn't want to be away from him; what if something happened? He wriggled, trying to tug his hand away from Ray's, "Wanna go with Papa."

 

"You can have your snack after we change you into your pajamas," Ray said as he ushered him into the guest room. In the guest room, which was basically Jake’s room, Ray gathered up some clothes from the dresser. A long time ago, they had decided it would be easier to keep Jake’s little stuff at Ray and Kevin’s home rather than go through the trouble of Jake toting it back and forth. He was too prone to losing or forgetting it.

 

Ray picked out a graphic T-shirt and sleep pants adorned with cartoon robots. In his opinion, it was disastrous fashion, even for a child, but Jake liked what he liked and Ray had given up on trying to change his tastes. He set them aside and turned to Jake, “Please raise your arms for me.”

 

As if he hadn’t heard a word Ray said, Jake ignored him, eyes glued to the open door. It seemed like he was waiting for something, but Ray wasn’t sure what. He seemed agitated, making that scrunched up face and clenching his hands into a white knuckled fist. “Jake? Are you alright?” Ray asked, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. Jake only shrugged, blushing. Deciding he’d get to the bottom of it in a little while, Ray focused on getting Jake dressed. He tugged Jake’s shirt off and tossed it into the hamper by the closet, then helped him out of his jeans as well.

 

He held open the sleep pants for Jake to step into, but Jake made a keening sound in the back of his throat and whined, “Don’t want those, Daddy.”

 

“What’s wrong with these?” Ray asked, examining the pants closely. He hadn’t seen any defects in them.

 

“I want my duckie pants.” They were the same brand as the robot ones, but instead had cute yellow ducklings decorating them. Kevin had bought them for him when they first had started their relationship. They were Jake’s favorite article of clothing.

 

Ray explained, “Your duck pants are ripped. Do you not remember tearing them last time you were little?”

 

“Not fixed yet?” Jake asked in a young, sad voice.

 

“I have not had the time to repair them as of yet. However, these pants with robots are just as soft and warm,” Ray said, offering them once again.

 

But Jake whimpered and shook his head. His eyes were shiny with tears when he repeated, “I want my duckie pants!”

 

Ray faltered for a moment. Jake was a loud and messy little. He was prone to the occasional temper tantrum if he was stressed, but most of the time if Jake threw a fit, it was over movies or bedtime. He’d never been so fussy about his clothes.

 

“You do not have to wear the robot pants, but your duck pants are not an option. Choose something else or you can sit in timeout until you make a decision,” Ray said sternly.

 

Jake pouted. He really wanted his duckie pants, but it wasn’t worth a timeout. He'd rather wear the robot pants so he could go ahead and find Kevin anyway. He silently relented and let Ray dress him. Once he was in his pajamas, he ran off, heading downstairs to check on Kevin. He paid no mind to Ray’s shout of, “Jacob!”

 

Kevin was in the kitchen, fixing a snack for Jake, when the little boy ran in, socked feet sliding on the tile when he tried to stop. Jake bumped into him, nearly falling to the floor, mewling, “Papa! Papa’s okay?”

 

“I’m okay.” When Jake latched onto him like a koala, Kevin frowned. He ran his fingers through Jake’s short hair and gently asked, “What’s wrong, darling? Where’s Daddy?”

 

As if on cue, Ray walked in looking irked. He said, “Jacob, you know that running is not allowed in the house.”

 

Jake looked up, but didn’t let go of Kevin, to say, “Sorry, Daddy.”

 

Ray shook his head in exasperation, but touched Jake’s shoulder to wordlessly let him know that he wasn’t angry. It took some cajoling to get Jake to let go of Kevin, but eventually got him to sit down and eat his snack.

 

Neither Ray nor Kevin knew what was going on with Jake, but hoped that maybe it was just due to the long time he spent in the safe house, unable to be little. Regardless, they figured it was not going to be their typical kind of day with Jake.

 

* * *

 

That night, Ray and Kevin were in bed, doing their nightly reading. Ray was so enraptured in the biography he was reading that he didn’t notice the footsteps until they were right outside the bedroom. He looked up and was unsurprised that it was Jake. He was standing in the doorway, looking sheepish as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

 

Ray sighed and felt his heartbeat slow back down. He asked, “It’s past your bedtime. Do you need help with something, dear?”

 

Jake fiddled with his hands awkwardly for a moment. He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, and when Kevin gave him a gentle scold and asked for clarification, he blushed. He took a big breath before asking, “Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

 

Ray frowned. Jake had slept in their bed before, but usually only after a nightmare. Considering Ray and Kevin had only put him down fifteen minutes ago, Ray thought a nightmare was improbable.

 

“Of course you can,” Kevin said. He always did like to spoil him.

 

Jake wasted no time climbing into bed and settling between them. The bed was technically big enough for the three of them, though Ray and Kevin certainly entertained the idea about getting an even larger bed. Unperturbed by the slightly cramped bed, Jake snuggled under the covers and was fast asleep within minutes. Unfortunately the peaceful slumber didn’t last. Only a few hours later, Jake bolted upright, gasping for air as tears leaked from his wide eyes.

 

Ray woke up first, immediately alert. He wrapped an arm around Jake, “Breathe, son. You’re alright. Daddy's here.”

 

“Papa... okay?” Jake asked, stuttering around his wheezes.

 

Before he could respond, Kevin spoke up, still kind of asleep, “Papa’s okay.” He pulled himself up, turning on the lamp, and asked, “Did you have a bad dream, little one?”

 

When he spoke again, his voice was strained like he was going to burst into tears, “Dreamed Papa died…”

 

Kevin and Ray shared a look before petting Jake soothingly. He had his thumb in his mouth, and both Kevin and Ray cringed, wishing they had a pacifier to give him instead. Just this once, they let him be; they couldn’t take away his comfort when he was clearly distressed.

 

“I’m fine, Jake. Seamus Murphy was arrested and didn’t hurt me. All of us are safe. You don’t have to worry,” Kevin comforted.

 

“But what is he gets out? What if he send someone to hurt you from jail?” Jake asked once he was a bit more calm, able to breathe almost normally.

 

Ray proclaimed, “I doubt that will happen, but if it does, we’ll deal with it just like we deal with all of our problems. Bad things happen, but the nine nine always pulls through. Always. Because we’re family and we look out for each other.” It was a very sentimental thing for Ray to say, but when it came to Kevin and Jake, Ray got sappier than he cared to admit.

 

Jake looked back and forth between Ray and Kevin, and saw nothing but love and care in their eyes. He knew that Ray was being sincere. Everything would be okay as long as they stuck by each other. He relaxed, feeling that awful twisty anxiety in his stomach lessen.

 

Suddenly very sleepy, Jake sunk back into the bed. Only half conscious, he murmured, “Love you…”

 

Kevin and Ray replied in sync, “I love you too.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Leave kudos or a comment please :)


End file.
